


24 Things part 19

by shniam



Series: 24 Things [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Metro article, Mutual Masturbation, probably more tags should be added but I cant think of any at the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 19 of the series based on '24 Horrible Sex Truths'</p>
<p>Number 19 - Boys will want to ejaculate in places that aren’t your vagina.</p>
<p>Zayn and Liam celebrate the last night in their current city with a movie night - and a revisit to part 2!</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Things part 19

**Author's Note:**

> Reading part 2 may help but isn't necessary!

19\. Boys will want to ejaculate in places that aren’t your vagina.

Zayn was bouncing at the side of the stage and wishing that he had left it a little later to have his pre-concert cigarette. He watched as the crew got the mic stands and band equipment ready and waited for the other four to arrive for their huddle.

“Not nervous are you babe?” Warm breath ghosted over his ear and strong arms wrapped around his waist.

“No, just could do with a fag, you know?” 

“Got some in my pocket if you want one? Got time before we go on stage.” Liam nodded to the far corner away from the equipment, where he knew some of the crew safely went for a smoke.

Zayn looked around, didn’t look like they would be called anytime soon. “Yeah, ok then.”

Once in the corner Liam opened his packet and offered one to Zayn, flicking his lighter open so the flame was on offer.

Blowing out the first drag Zayn turned to Liam, “Last night here!”

“Yep,” Liam replied blowing a smoke ring. “Last night in the hotel and a proper bed.”

Zayn just nodded.

“You know the other week, you know when we watched ‘The Avengers’.”

Zayn took another drag and felt his stomach fall, it was the first time that they had spoken about Liam rubbing off on him. In fact he’d half hoped that Liam wouldn’t remember. “Yeah?”

“Well,” Liam shuffled nervously on the spot, “I was kinda....well, I was....I waskindahopingwecoulddothatagain.”

Zayn blinked as he brought the cigarette to his mouth again. “You want to do it again?” At Liam’s nod he asked “Which part exactly?” But never got an answer as Paul called them to the stage.

The concert went off with no problems, there was no change in Liam’s behaviour other than Zayn noticed him looking at him more. Although that could be because he may have been looking at Liam more.

When they got out of the lift at the hotel Liam followed him back to his room. “Film night?” He asked, throwing an arm over Zayn’s shoulders.

Zayn looked sideways, trying to work out what Liam meant by that.

Once inside the room everything was the same. Liam took his boots off and placed them neatly under the table, got the two of them a beer and water each   
while Zayn set up the laptop and the film, deciding on ‘Black Knight’ as it had been a while since they had watched it.

As they film came to a close both were a little sleepy, although Zayn may have been a little more cautious as he undressed. Once under the covers Liam threw an arm over Zayn and pulled them closer. “Thanks Zee.” And placed a kiss on his temple.

“Ok but what for?”

“For being you.”

Zayn slapped Liam’s arm, “Sappy twat! But thanks, you’re welcome. Now sleep.”

Except neither went to sleep, they lay staring at each other until Liam reached up and ran the back of his hand down Zayn’s cheek. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” He whispered.

“Not so bad yourself.” Zayn replied, sure that his voice had just croaked.

They lay looking at each other as Liam stroked Zayn’s face. Zayn slowly moved a hand to rest on Liam’s waist, thumb rubbing circles through the sheet, and very aware that Liam’s erect cock had just twitched against his own semi-hard one.

The air was thick between them and Zayn was sure that Liam must be able to hear the thudding of his heart. “You gonna kiss me or what?” He growled, needing to break some of the sexual tension.

Liam didn’t answer, just leant forward and pressed their lips together, rolling on top as Zayn’s arms came up around his neck.

“That’s more like it.” Zayn managed to get out as Liam pulled away slightly, before returning to deepen the kiss. As their bodies rolled together their cocks found friction, Liam moaning into the kiss as one of Zayn’s hands moved to cup his arse and hold him tight.

Subtly Zayn ground down into the mattress and then up, seeking further friction from Liam who met him half-way and pushed down with his own hips. They lay kissing and grinding until Zayn flipped them over. “Need to touch you.” He panted.

“Please!” Liam gasped, arching up to offer himself.

Zayn reached forward and took hold of Liam’s cock, sliding his hand along the length. He licked the palm of his other hand and swapped, using the dampness to ease the motion and watching Liam come undone from his ministrations. Using his other hand he took hold of his own cock and matched the strokes.

“Z..Zayn.” Liam panted.

“Mmmm?” Zayn replied, not sure of his ability to speak at that moment.

“Close...but..wa..wanna come on you.”

Zayn gripped tight at the base of his cock, Liam’s comments almost pushing him over the edge. “Jeez! Where?”

“Your lips. Both sets.” Liam let his hand brush over the tattoo on Zayn’s chest.

Zayn lay back down on the bed “Fuck yes!” And opened his arms.

Liam swung a leg so he was straddling Zayn’s stomach and wrapped a hand around his cock. As he pumped he kept eye contact with Zayn, looking into the amber eyes as Zayn ran his hands up and down Liam’s thighs. As he came he aimed the tip of his cock at Zayn’s chin, allowing the stream of white to land on the waiting mouth before pointing it at the red lips surrounded by wings in the centre of Zayn’s chest. Once totally spent Liam collapsed on top of him, pressing sloppy kisses to Zayn’s cheeks and the latter licked his lips and ran a finger through the goo on his chest. “Fuck that was hot!”

Liam looked up shyly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah! Can I come on you?”

Liam rolled onto his back. “Yeah.” He gasped.

Zayn straddled the broader chest and started pumping his cock; he knew it wouldn’t take long as he had almost come just from watching Liam. “Can I come on your face? Please?” He begged.

“Yeah!” Liam hadn’t even been sure that he wanted this but now he couldn’t think of anything he wanted more and wondered if Zayn had felt like he did as he watched the ribbons of white come towards him.

Zayn looked down as he painted Liam’s face with his come. He wasn’t sure he had seen Liam look more stunning, laid out wanton and waiting for him. 

Leaning down he rubbed a thumb to remove a blob from Liam’s eye and flopped beside him. “Fuck me.” Zayn panted.

“Not yet, give me a few.” Liam answered wiping his face on the duvet cover.

“Oi, gonna have to flip that over now! Don’t want that end!” Zayn slapped a hand in Liam’s direction.

“I came on your face and you're worried about jizz on the cover?”

“Not the point. Cuddle.” Zayn demanded and held his arm out for Liam to curl into.

The next morning Harry had his tablet at the table.

“Do you take that everywhere Haz?” Louis asked as he sat down. “You even had that in the bath, I’m sure of it!”

“Reading an article.” Harry retorted.

“Not the same one you showed me, surely?!” Zayn laughed.

Harry looked across the table at Zayn, narrowing his eyes as though trying to work something out. “Sort of. Part of it said that ‘Boys will want to ejaculate in places that aren’t your vagina’ so I was looking it up.”

Louis laughed. “Haz surely that isn’t too difficult to work out?!”

“No, I was looking up the terms for it. Like ‘Pearl Necklace’ for, you know, coming around the neck.”

Louis traced a finger where Harry’s swallow tattoos were. “What like when I come here?” He asked.

If a cough and shuffle were heard from the other side of the table, no-one mentioned it.


End file.
